This invention relates to the art of continuous business form assemblies.
Continuous business form assemblies have been disclosed which provide custom addressed, outgoing envelopes filled with contents including return envelopes. Such assemblies include carbon imaging flysheets, which are positioned atop the outgoing envelope faces and impacted to provide the custom addresses. Such flysheets must be collated with the assemblies before printing and decollated after printing.